stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
June 2002
Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Politics, University Life continues to return to the struggling town of Newcastle-under-Lyme after its recent troubles, with local government finally making good on the cash promises needed to revitalise the town following the loss in business and property damage caused by months of violence. Meanwhile, Castelan have begun to liaise with local universities in order to try and ascertain the causes of the problems. Both Castelan and social commentators have been at a loss to discover the reasons, given that the city in general has been experiencing a degree of social prosperity of late and has even seemed to have recovered from the racial troubles of last year. Some hope that the outside influence of the universities will prevent Castelan from merely blaming the most convenient scapegoats like last year, with their apparent persecution of anyone seemingly involved with the occult. Church, Media, Police, Politics, University Church leaders have condemned the fact that they have been excluded from recent discussions regarding the welfare of the city. They argue that the spiritual nature of the problem is of as much relevance as the social and economic status of the city. However, local politicians have been keen to point out that the request came at the behest of Castelan, who claimed that the current air of religious tensions would prevent the panel from reaching a decision. Church leaders replied that they have been making moves to further integrate the various religions in the city and that Castelan’s standpoint was only informed by the need to remain removed from all none financial institutions within the city. High Society, Legal, Media, Police, Street, Underworld As the clean-up of Newcastle continues, investigations into the role that local pubs and clubs played in the violence have begun after local newspapers allegations. The city continues to have more than its fair share in gang related violence, despite the continued stand off between Castelan and the Gambino’s. Police, Street, Transportation, Underworld Despite the efforts of Castelan to curb the flow of illegal weaponry into the city, someone seems to still be managing to get substantial quantities and are happy to sell them to anyone who will have them. Both the Sandernacht and Gambino’s have made substantial purchases of late, with the type and quality of weaponry involved becoming increasingly more exotic and deadly. Meanwhile, Castelan continue to investigate the problem, but so far have turned up few leads to explain either how or where the shipments are entering the city. Church, Occult Many have begun to speculate as to the reasons behind Castelans snubbing of religious groups in the city with regards the investigations into the disturbances in Newcastle. Could it be that they could uncover to great a truth? The church has already stated that the problem had a definite spiritual element, and the more esoteric elements of the community argue that this may not be to far from the truth. But what is the truth of Castelan’s involvement in the matter? Following their actions against certain fringe groups last year, could they be seeking to hide their involvement in occult practices behind a seemingly fascist response? Whatever, the lack of church involvement creates more questions than answers and further deepens the mystery surrounding Castelan. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Politics, Transportation Work continues on the monorail system at the heart of the Phoenix project, with funding now having been received to link the system into other high-speed systems throughout the city. Plans are also underway to provide faster links between Hanley and Newcastle in a hope of revitalising the fortunes of the struggling town. However, the plan is not without its detractors, with continuing discussion as to the folly of the project. It seems likely that the plans will be implemented in one form or another, but until a third source of financing is found it seems unlikely to be in the near future. Occult, Street Rumours continue that local media are sitting on the identity of Sandernacht whilst awaiting approval from Castelan to release their findings. Of particular interest is how Castelan managed to come by the information with security surrounding the big man (men?) at its tightest for years, considering the threat from The Gambino’s, G8 Suppress and the supposed infiltrators from Castelan. Others have speculated that the information may have originated from a more exotic source and that Castelan may have been locating and incarcerating “undesirables” over the last twelve months for another purpose. Media, Police, Underworld A number of high profile members of the criminal fraternity have been found murdered around the city, as Sandernacht continues to cut himself off from any outside contact after it emerged that Castelan may be in possession of his identity. Others speculate that the whole affair may be a ruse by The Gambino’s in order to force Sandernacht’s hand into depleting his own numbers, but this seems far to subtle for them. Meanwhile the bodies continue to multiply, furthering the discussion. Health, Legal, Media, Police, University Digging has stopped at an archaeological site at Keele University whilst a dispute over who owns the land is resolved. Although the land is undoubtedly the universities, the exact nature of the freehold on the property is under discussion. One possibility is that then university will sell the intellectual rights of any findings to a third party in exchange for monies to finance its new health departments. The departments have had a troubled history, as the source of the initial funding dried up following allegations made against Sean Bowden. Meanwhile, the site is under the protection of Castelan who are keen to discourage looting at the site.